An integrated circuit may include metal gates with widths less than 30 nanometers. The metal gates may have work function layers and barriers of high electrical resistivity materials such as refractory metals. As a result, the electrical resistance per unit length of the metal gates may be undesirably high. Debiasing along the metals gates may occur in high frequency components and along metal gates used as local interconnects. Designing the integrated circuit to avoid metal gate debiasing may be problematic.